The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that is capable of performing an operation such as creating bubble sheets, or automatically recognizing writing results of bubble sheets.
There is known a document management system that generates and prints a cover page on which a QR code (registered trademark) is associated, in a reduced image of a document sheet on the top page of a document, with storage destination information of image data of the document is provided, and that reads print data of the document from the storage destination corresponding to the QR code when the cover page is scanned.
In an examination, a questionnaire, or the like, bubble sheets each including check boxes may be used. There is known an image processing apparatus that is capable of creating and printing bubble sheets, and automatically recognizing a written result of each of check boxes on the basis of image data read from each written bubble sheet. In this type of image processing apparatus, since position information of each of check boxes is already known when the bubble sheet is created, it is possible to recognize the written result of each of check boxes on the basis of the position information.